Mini Film Project
by Ponyo Ent
Summary: Project pertama dari Ponyo Entertainment, yaitu perilisan beberapa Mini Film kami. Pada bagian pertama, judul Film ini adalah Don't Matter yang dimainkan oleh trainee kami yaitu Jin Longguo dan Kim Won. Jangan lupa cek note, say! / Kim Yongguk x Kim Sihyun / Jin Longguo x Kim Won / Ponyo Ent / Produce 101 season 2


**Ponyo** **Entertainment** **mempersembahkan**

 **Mini Film** **Project kami**

[1] **Don't Matter**

 **Kim Yongguk x Kim Sihyun**

.

"bahkan jika dunia belum mengenalku, Kim Yongguk tetap ada di sampingku."

.

.

 **It's Ponyo Time! hoho**

.

.

Televisi di ruang itu masih menyala, suara-suara yang tak jelas masuk ke telinga pemuda itu. Fokusnya tidak ke TV, melainkan ponsel ditangannya. Jelas saja ia tidak dapat mendengar suara di TV dengan baik. Tapi walau begitu, ia enggan mematikan TV yang sudah lebih dari setengah jam tidak di perhatikannya.Pemuda mungil itu menggeser ibu jarinya diatas layar ponsel untuk membuat layar bergerak ke bawah. Sesekali tersenyum bahagia, mau pun senyum kecut menghiasi bibirnya. Sambil menggigit-gigit bibirnya, ia meringis.

"Yongguk _hyung_ benar-benar sudah terkenal."

Kim Sihyun, seorang _trainee_ asal Choon Entertainment bersama trainee china bernama Kim Yongguk. _Trainee_ yang berpaut 2 tahun dari trainee bernama asli Jin Longguo itu.

Untuk sekarang, siapa sih yang tidak tahu Kim Yongguk? Itu loh, salah satu peserta Produce 101 season 2 yang terkenal karena partnya di lagu if it was you yang dinyanyikan Jung Seunghwan. Pemuda tampan dengan sedikit darah korea yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Sebelumnya, banyak yang tidak tahu siapa dia karena pribadinya yang tertutup.

"Aku juga ingin seperti Yongguk _hyung_ ," gumam Sihyun.

Masih menggeser layar ponselnya. Melihat foto-foto yang diambil beberapa _fansite_ Yongguk dan membaca komentar di sosial medianya. Ia tersenyum kecut.

Tentu saja tak banyak yang mengenalnya. Sihyun pergi bahkan sebelum acara itu ditayangkan di TV. Tolong salahkan penyakit bodoh yang tiba-tiba saja membuat daya tahan tubuhnya melemah. Ia benci ketika ia harus mundur dari acara itu. Harapannya untuk debut bersama Yongguk dalam waktu dekat sudah pupus.

Kalau saja ia tidak mundur dari acara itu, pasti ia akan bersama Yongguk setidaknya menempati panggung top20. Yongguk merupakan orang yang tertutup, jadi banyak yang belum menyadari seberapa gigih usahanya. Kalau saja ia tidak mundur dari acara itu, ia pasti akan selalu disisi Yongguk dan menyemangatinya. Kalau saja ia tidak mundur dari acara itu, ia pasti punya banyak teman. Ketika baru di sana, salah satu teman yang dekat dengannya hanya Zhu Zhengting. Kalau saja ia tidak mundur dari acara itu, ia pasti bisa terkenal seperti Kim Yongguk.

Kadang ia iri ketika melihat banyaknya fansite yang mempublish foto Yongguk. Kadang ia iri ketika banyak orang mengagung-agungkan Yongguk. Kadang ia iri ketika banyak hadiah-hadiah di gedung Choon hanya untuk Yongguk. Kadang ia iri ketika banyak orang mengenali Yongguk saat sedang jalan berdua. Dan ia sangat iri ketika semua komentar di sosial medianya bertanya tentang Yongguk.

Tolong, tidak bisakah kalian memerhatikan Sihyun sedikit saja? Ia yang selalu ada di samping Kim Yongguk seakan penjaga setianya. Ia juga ingin seperti Yongguk.

"Kau melamun lagi?"

Sihyun terlonjak kaget. Tersenyum tipis setelah melihat orang yang sedari-tadi ada dipikirannya. Kim Yongguk membawa Tolbi di tangannya.

"Aku tidak melamun, _hyung_. Hanya sedang bermain ponsel," jelas Sihyun.

Kim Yongguk mengambil remot TV dan mematikan alat elektronik itu dan duduk di samping Sihyun. Pemuda tampan itu melirik layar ponsel Sihyun sekilas dan kembali mengelus Tolbi.

"Melihat foto-fotoku lagi?"

Sihyun gelagapan, segera mematikan ponselnya dan ikut mengelus Tolbi, "kau baru pulang dari interview?"

"Begitulah."

Sejak acara itu selesai, banyak tawaran interview yang mendatangi Choon Entertainment hanya untuk mewawancarai Yongguk. Ah, kadang Sihyun juga merasa iri akan hal itu.

"Mau jalan?" tanya Yongguk.

Sihyun mengangkat kepalanya, "b-boleh."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus ganti baju dulu."

Setelah mengangguk, Sihyun pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil satu setelan baju dan segera memakainya. Hanya kaos putih yang dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jeans, juga topi hitam yang menutupi kepalanya.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tidak biasanya Yongguk mengajak untuk sekadar jalan diluar dorm. Dia itu orang yang malas, jadi lebih sering memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk bergelung dengan selimut di atas tempat tidur. Jadi setiap mereka keluar, pasti itu karena paksaan Sihyun. Tapi untuk kali ini, akhirnya Yongguk mengajaknya keluar juga.

Sejujurnya, ia menaruh perasaan pada pemuda China itu. Berawal dari pertemuan mereka di gedung Choon beberapa tahun yang lalu. Meski Yongguk terlihat cuek, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang perhatian. Meskpi pun Yongguk terlihat malas, tapi kalian harus tahu seberapa besar usahanya untuk sampai ke Top35 kala itu.

"Sihyun- _a_ , sudah selesai?"

"Ye, _hyung_.."

Dengan cekatan Sihyun berlari kecil ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Melihat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya memakai kaos hitam dan celana jeans. Sungguh simple.

.

..

.

" _Hyung_ , kita akan kemana?" tanya Sihyun ketika mereka berada di Hongdae.

"Bertemu beberapa temanku."

Langkah Sihyun memelan dan berhenti sambil menatap Yongguk. Yongguk pun membalikkan badannya sambil mengernyit bingung.

"Ada masalah?"

Sihyun menggeleng dengan pandangan tidak bisa diartikan. Tubuhnya melemas. Apakah Yongguk sengaja ingin memamerkan sebanyak apa teman yang ia punya?

"Ayo!"

"T-tidak, _hyung_. Aku kembali saja ke rumah, hehe. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tidak enak badan."

"Kau sakit? Kalau begitu, ayo pulang!"

"B-bukan begitu. Kau sudah membuat janji dengan teman-temanmu, hyung."

Yongguk memegang tangan Sihyun, "tidak apa. Aku bisa bilang pada mereka nanti."

"Tidak perㅡ"

"Yongguk? Kim Yongguk?"

Dua orang perempuan menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Ah, benar-benar Yongguk _oppa_. Kami boleh berfoto denganmu?"

"Y-ye? Ah, baiklah."

Dan satu-persatu orang mulai mengerumuni mereka, ada sekitar tujuh sampai sepuluh orang di sana. Untuk meminta foto dan tanda tangan. Yang jelas, bukan pada Sihyun.

Sihyun tersingkir. Berada di luar kerumunan itu sambil meremas ujung bajunya. Tersenyum tipis saat Yongguk menatapnya.

"Eum, itu.. Aku belum punya tanda tangan karena masih _trainee_. Jadi aku belum bisa memberikan tanda tanganku," jelas Yongguk pada gerombolan orang didepannya.

Beberapa dari mereka menghela napas kecewa, namun kemudian bersemangat untuk bergantian foto bersama Yongguk.

"Tapi teman-teman, aku tidak bisa foto bersama kalian kalau tidak mengajak Sihyun."

"Ye?" mata Sihyun membulat lucu.

Orang orang yang mengerumuni Yongguk kini beralih menatap Sihyun.

"Eh, jadi itu Sihyun? Kim Sihyun? Ah dia benar-benar terlihat lucu!" seru salah seorang dari mereka.

Yongguk tersenyum, berjalan ke arah Sihyun dan menggenggam tangannya, "kalau kalian penggemarku, maka kalian juga penggemar Sihyun, mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

Sihyun yang tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Yongguk berkata seperti itu. Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu hanya mengulas sebuah senyuman dan menatapnya.

"Kim Sihyun, aku ingin meminta foto denganmu, boleh?" tanya seorang gadis SMA.

Sihyun melebarkan matanya, "aku?"

"Iya, aku penggemarmu. Sudah lama sekali."

Mata Sihyun menyipit, "ah, Jeon Hyeonmi- _ssi_!"

"Iya, hehe.. Aku senang kau masih mengingatku."

Dia Jeon Hyeonmi, satu-satunya gadis yang waktu itu mendatanginya ketika ia dan Yongguk sedang berada di advertisment milik Yongguk. Hyeonmi satu-satunya gadis yang memintanya untuk foto bersama dan memberinya sebuah permen.

Senyum Sihyun mengembang. Ia mengerti sekarang. Meski pun banyak orang yang tidak mengenalnya, tapi ia tidak akan melupakan orang-orang yang sudah mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Kau lihat? Tidak sedikit orang yang mengenalimu, Sihyun. Kau harus sadar itu," bisik Yongguk.

Sihyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

..

.

Mereka masuk ke dalam cafe dengan tenang. Sihyun berada di belakang Yongguk sambil menunduk. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena ia akan bertemu beberapa teman Yongguk. _Apakah mereka akan menerimaku?_ Pikir Sihyun.

"Kim Yongguk!"

Yongguk mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Sihyun dan menarik pelan pemuda itu agar berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, halo!"

Pemuda itu menarik kursi di samping Kim Donghan dan menyuruh Sihyun untuk duduk di sana. Kemudian ia menarik kursi di samping Sihyun untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau Sihyun kan? Kim Sihyun?" Donghan bertanya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ah benar, Kim Sihyun!" seru pemuda yang lainnya, Takada Kenta.

Seorang pemuda meneguk minumannya dengan santai, dia No Taehyun, "Kau benar-benar cantik, seperti yang Yongguk bilang."

Sihyun tersenyum tipis tapi masih berpikir, Yongguk membicarakannya?

"Hei, Kim Sihyun, kau ingat aku tidak? Kita sekamar waktu itu."

"Sihyun- _a_ , kau tidak perlu sungkan. Kau teman Yongguk, maka kau teman kami juga. Kita kan pernah bersama dalan satu acara."

Pemuda bernama Im Youngmin menghampiri Sihyun dan menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum.

"Benar. Yongguk _hyung_ juga sering membicarakanmu, kok!"

Tolong ingatkan Kim Sihyun bagaimana caranya untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis. Menangis karena tidak tahu betapa bahagianya dia.

Yongguk masih tersenyum di sampingnya dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. Mengusap pipi Sihyun dan mengacak rambut Sihyun gemas.

"Lihatlah! Mereka semua temanmu, Sihyun- _a_."

Benar, mereka semua teman Sihyun juga.

"T-terimakasih. Aku Kim Sihyun. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Sihyun bertekad sejak hari ini. Meski pun semua dunia belum mengenalnya, dia masih punya banyak orang yang mengenalnya dan peduli dengannya. Yang terpenting, dia punya Kim Yongguk di sampingnya. Jadi, ia akan berusaha agar dia dan Yongguk dapat bersinar bersama-sama di panggung nanti.

.

..

.

"Y-yongguk _hyung_.."

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku.. Maaf, tapi aku lebih menyukai Tolbi."

"Haruskah aku membunuh Tolbi dulu?"

"Aish, arraseo. Aku juga menyukaimu, Kim Sihyun yang cerewet."

 **.**

 **..**

 ** _ㅡfinㅡ_**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **cast : Jin Longguo as Kim Yongguk**

 **Kim Won as Kim Sihyun**

 **.**

 **Staff note : Halo, ini staff dari Ponyo Entertainment. Kami akan mengumumkan project mini film pertama kami. Ini adalah bagian pertama dari project mini film tersebut. Kemungkinan project ini akan diisi oleh 6-7 Mini Film yang telah kami buat. Sebelumnya kami telah merilis bagaimana proses Audisi beberapa waktu lalu. Proses itu akan memakan 6 Episode yang di tiap episodenya akan ada minimal 5 Audisi yang ditampilkan. Jadi, bisa dibilang kami tidak akan menunjukan semua proses audisi. karena itu kami membuat project mini film sehingga kalian dapat mengetahui trainee-trainee kami. Terimakasih dan salam dari lelenya bapak Jaehwan yth.**


End file.
